


Wings of Love

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Gadreel's wings are groomed for the first time in millennia.





	Wings of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo 2018. Square filled: Grooming

An air of contentment hung in the room, as did the cinnamon scent of the candles which provided the only light in the room. Sam and Gadreel were both naked from the waist up, but Gabriel wore one of Sam's flannels with his pyjama pants. Sam was flat on his back on their bed. Gadreel laid on top of him, head on Sam’s heart. Gabriel was next to them, his lap covered by one of Gadreel’s invisible wings.

“Feel good?” Gabriel murmured, voice soft like it got when it was just the three of them.

Gadreel sighed contentedly and nodded his head against Sam’s chest.

Gabriel kept running his hands through the air next to and above Gadreel's back, cleaning and straightening feathers Sam couldn't see. Every once in a while, Gabriel would pluck out a loose feather, and it shimmered into visibility when he dropped it on the floor.

Sam stroked Gadreel’s hair. Gadreel rubbed small circles into Sam’s upper arm. All of the slow, methodical movements in combination with the low lights made Sam sleepy.

Something wet dropped onto Sam’s bare chest. He lifted his head a little to see what it was. To his shock, Gadreel was crying silently and motionlessly.

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?”

Gadreel pressed his face into Sam’s chest and made a sound like a sob.

Sam was really worried then. “Gadreel?”

“I am… I am fine,” he said.

Gabriel rubbed his back. “You can tell us, babe.”

Gadreel was silent. Sam resumed stroking his hair.

“It is just… so nice. To feel another angel so close. To be groomed again.”

Sam understood immediately. The first time Castiel groomed Gabriel after he joined their merry band of misfits, he had cried and trembled through the whole thing but threatened to smite Cas if he stopped. Angels were designed to be pack creatures; spending millennia away from other angels had to be torture. And for Gadreel, who  _ had _ spent time with other angels but only experienced pain at their hands… well, that had to have been worse than isolation.

Gabriel ran his fingers through (presumably) Gadreel’s feathers. Gadreel shivered. 

“I’ll groom you whenever you want,” said Gabriel. “You only have to ask.” He bent over and kissed the back of Gadreel’s neck. “Or you can get Cassie to do it, if you want.”

“No,” said Gadreel. “Castiel is wonderful, but he is not you.”

“Flatterer,” teased Gabriel gently.

Sam sought out Gadreel’s hand with his own and twined their fingers together. Gadreel pressed a chaste kiss to Sam’s skin. It was really more of a brush of his lips, but it was perfect nonetheless.

“We’ll always be here for you,” said Sam. “You know that, right?”

Gadreel nodded.

“I’m sorry you were ever alone,” said Gabriel. “But you’re here now, with us. So just focus on our heartbeats, my grace and Sam’s soul…” He tugged on a loose feather and let it fall on the floor. “Feel all the sensations in your wings…”

Sam switched from stroking Gadreel’s hair to gently massaging the nape of his neck.

“I love you,” said Gadreel. “I love you both so much.”

“I love you, too,” Sam said.

Gabriel sniffed and subtly wiped his eyes. “I love you, too.” 

They laid there together, warm and content, basking in each other’s love, for a long time.


End file.
